


if the bad times are coming let 'em come

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Set-Up, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cognitive Dissonance, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Internalized Dehumanization, M/M, Pre-CATFA, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Time Travel, but the Winter Soldier kind of is, post-CATWS, post-serum Bucky Barnes, shrinkyclinks
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>冬兵穿越回二战前的布鲁克林。</p>
            </blockquote>





	if the bad times are coming let 'em come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/gifts).
  * A translation of [if the bad times are coming let 'em come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150752) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



“Bucky。”有个声音呼唤着，于是资产的背脊就象被针扎了一样抽痛不已，细小而奇妙的痛感，如同蓦然的绽放。

“你认识我。”他机械地说。

“我当然认识你。”那声音谨慎地回答。资产就向那儿转过身；是那个声音啊，除了投向那个声音之外他还能怎么做？

他都不是资产了。算不上是了。

作为资产反而轻松得多。

“Bucky。”那个声音又说，并用一只手碰了资产的脸。资产听话地让那只手轻轻按下他的脑袋仔细端详，让Steve Rogers仰头注视着自己；这个Steve Rogers又瘦小又孱弱，二十岁的样子。资产本来还觉得是更年轻一些，但他下巴上那道疤是十九岁快过去的时候弄上的，外套则在二十一岁前春季的某一天就丢失了；因此二十岁是最可靠的推测。

“我觉得你个子还要再大一点。”资产说，半垂着头，语调也干巴巴的。

“我觉得我想找些人痛揍一顿。”Steve Rogers说道，声音里溢满愤怒。资产以为他想揍的是自己，随后觉得会这么想的自己很可笑。

他又不是人。

Steve Rogers抓着资产的胳膊，拉着他走。资产就跟随他。资产愿意跟随Steve Rogers，哪怕要他赤足踏过荆棘，或者为他杀再多人，甚至腿断了也可以爬上地狱的山；只要这样跟随着他。

“你认识我，”他说，“我认识你。”

“别废话，继续走。”Steve Rogers命令道，资产微笑了，遵从他的命令。

他的想法是正确的。作为资产反而轻松得多。

Steve Rogers把他拉到路边，带进一间他明明不认得却觉得说不定闭着眼睛都能走动自如的小公寓里。Steve Rogers在浴缸里放着水，叫他脱掉衣服，然后看了一眼外衣底下的制服，命令他继续脱，期间完全没有看他的金属手臂。

“到浴缸里去。”他说话时也看着地面，肩膀绷紧嘴唇发白。资产乖乖进去了。Steve Rogers把水调到半温，然后从炉子上端了热水过来从他头上冲下去，让他感觉几乎是，几乎是很温暖似的。脸上都是水，就算他哭了也不会被看出来——但这想法毫无必要，显然毫无必要，因为资产不会哭，哭是软弱，会害他无法完成任务，更何况哭这个概念在他而言全然很陌生。

但万一他哭了呢。

Steve Rogers再一次给资产冲了热水，他就突然流下泪来。

“Bucky，嘿，Buck，我在这儿，是我，没事了。”Steve Rogers沙哑地说，靠在浴缸边上把他拉近。资产把脸用力地蹭进那干瘦的，微凹的腹部，他弄湿了白衬衫和里边那层内衣，用右手紧紧抓着对方背部的布料。“没事了，Barnes，有我呢。我哪儿也不去，你会好的，有我呢。”

“我很抱歉。”资产哽咽道，Steve Rogers只是把他抱得更紧，骨瘦如柴的手指揪着资产的头发，还有一只手按在他脱臼的肩膀边上。

“Bucky。”他又叫了他一声，资产啜泣得更剧烈，更剧烈。乃至感受到了疼痛。

Steve Rogers让他哭到哭不出来，几乎失去知觉了，然后就用一块硬硬的肥皂和粗糙的毛巾擦洗他，资产觉得这是他所得到的最温柔的抚摸，哪怕这些动作根本与温柔无缘。

不温柔——但也不想伤害他。

意识到这点以后他又哭了一小会儿。Steve Rogers拿着一把老式刮胡刀，一手端起他的下巴让他脑袋后仰。资产等待着喉咙被割断，可是Steve Rogers没有那样做。他用刮胡刀在他细薄的皮肤上整齐而平稳地来回，只刮破他两次。这简直是世界上最美妙同时也最糟糕的感觉，这比资产准备承受的要多太多。诚然，他完全没有准备承受任何东西。

Steve Rogers洗掉肥皂泡沫，碰了他稚嫩的、毫无遮蔽的脸，这既可怕又危险的触感，是资产渴望体会的一切，又是他宁可去死也不想再度经历的东西。

“Bucky。”Steve Rogers轻柔而平静地说，“告诉我是谁做的。”

永不。资产心想，他看着那个会为了挽回一些无可挽回的事而宁愿粉身碎骨的男人。永远永远无法挽回了。

这大概是他有生以来第一次消极回应的命令，这是唯一的一次，千万个，亿万个命令中的唯一一次。他觉得幸福，又觉得疼痛，他觉得体内被碎玻璃渣填充，又觉得自己理应是这么破碎的东西。

“别问我。”资产说，Steve Rogers的脸扭曲起来。

“你——”

“别问我。”资产说。他不知道自己是什么表情，但他看得出Steve Rogers是什么表情。

“好。好的。”Steve Rogers说，他还拿着沾了水的刮胡刀，仿佛恨不得把它捅进谁的身体里一样。要杀人有比用刮胡刀更有效率的武器，资产想着，比如，他。为什么他老是要“想”呢，资产又笑了——好像他还是个人似的。

Steve Rogers的表情因那笑容而增添了几分痛楚，资产不知道为什么会那样。

“过来。”Steve Rogers说，他把刮胡刀放到一边，扶住资产的肩膀，犹如不觉得那金属有任何不妥似地扶着那儿。那副样子是假的吧，资产想着，用探究的目光看着他；绝对是装出来的。不过他还是听话地让Steve Rogers把他带出浴缸，用一根洗得很旧的毛巾擦干他的身体。后知后觉地，资产意识到，Steve Rogers是毫不收敛地，很自然地就触碰他——好像这不是什么陌生的事情。

他有一根金属胳膊，他的肌肉比James Buchanan Barnes当兵时还要多一倍，他还有可怖的伤疤；他再也不是那个柔软可爱整洁的，除了工作或者舞厅或者偶尔去艺术课，从不乱跑的二十一岁青年了；或许——或许，美国队长，会从资产身上看见当年战争时期他队伍里的狙击手的影子，也许这一点点可能不算太奢侈，但现在……

“你认识我，”资产说，从来没有这么难以置信地说，“你认得出我。”

“是的。”Steve Rogers说。他只是这么回答了一句。仿佛一切就是这么简单。

资产又开始哭泣。Steve Rogers把他带到餐桌边让他坐下，然后用一把梳子——他绝对没有梳过长及耳后的头发吧——给他梳头，资产不介意头发的缠乱和拉扯，只要那意味着Steve Rogers还在触碰他。

Steve Rogers用了很大力气梳理他的头发，那让资产的眼睛里泪水流得更多，或者说，那给了他一个继续哭泣的好借口。等到梳理完毕，资产的头发就软软地，笔直地垂着，干净，闻起来是肥皂的味道，Steve Rogers的手指毫无阻碍地从他发间滑过。

“我想念你。”资产沙哑地说。“我非常地想念你。”

“你不必这样，Buck。”Steve Rogers说，用手指抚摸资产的脸；他说的对，又不对。资产飞快地眨眼睛好让眼泪不要……不要再……

“我一直都在想着你。”他说。

他想要什么东西。他想要什么东西，却不记得了。

“我就在这儿，在你身边。”Steve Rogers说，他又碰资产的脸了，刚刮干净胡子的皮肤敏感而暴露。他几乎是捏住了他的下巴，却什么都不问，什么都没有质疑。

资产盼望Bucky Barnes能在这里。现在的Bucky Barnes该是二十一岁，资产只能确定这一点，因为他只知道Bucky Barnes比二十岁的Steve Rogers大一岁。但Bucky会知道资产想要什么，Bucky会告诉他如何得到。

至少，资产知道他想要Steve Rogers的占有。那……那是他非常，非常确定的一点。

“你在我身边。”资产重复道，“你拥有我。我是你的。”他是他的。他是Steve Rogers的武器，Steve Rogers的资产，Steve Rogers的尖刀和来复枪。只要Steve Rogers一声令下他会杀了任何人，抹去任何东西，他将斩钉截铁地做到，完全不会犹豫。他愿意立刻用那把刮胡刀割破自己的喉咙，如果Steve Rogers说他应该那么做。

“你当然属于我，甜心。”Steve Rogers说，吻了他的额头。

资产一动不动了。Steve Rogers后退，资产的嘴里就不听话地发出了受伤的呜咽。那声音招致了最恶劣的后果：Steve Rogers的脸垮了下来；但那同样带来最美好的结局：Steve Rogers再度拥抱住他。资产无法从这两极之间找到平衡点，所以他也不知道自己做得是对是错。

他继续把脸埋在湿透的衬衫里，抓住对方的后背，假装正在控制呼吸。他假装自己根本不需要呼吸：他是一把武器，一把刀，一把枪，是瞄准镜是扳机但决不是那揪紧的手指。

但武器不会被Steve Rogers的手臂搂抱住。

武器会的，片刻后资产想起来，想起来那面盾牌和不知道丢失多久的手枪，主要是那盾牌，明亮，闪烁，纯粹，能毁灭一切。Steve Rogers想要资产成为他的武器所以他立刻就丢了盾牌，仿佛那是个没动的物件。资产是一把武器，是Steve Rogers愿意丢掉其他东西抓住的武器；资产对Steve Rogers来说那么有价值，让他可以丢掉全部，哪怕是那面伴随他历经战争，伴随他沉眠寒冰的盾牌。

资产沉浸在那样的思绪里许久，许久，Steve Rogers把他带到别处去了，让他躺在床上，小心地裹好——是为了预防损伤还是为了保暖，资产不确定是哪一种。Steve Rogers又碰他的脸了，他把他的头发往后拨，资产就在那抚摸下放弃抵抗停止运行，身体陷入床铺里。

Steve Rogers离开了床，他关掉电灯消失在厨房里；资产就静静地躺在床上，靠强化过的听力勉强分辨出那轻柔的呼吸声和略有些不规律的心跳。他没有睡着，但他知道自己是被“存放”起来了，所以他就不动也不说话。当Steve Rogers需要他——想要他——的时候会回来的，资产不介意这样的等待。

Steve Rogers永远都会回到他身边，他已经明白这一点。

Steve Rogers在昏暗的厨房里轻声走动，然后坐到餐桌边上，弄出铅笔摩擦纸张的细小的嚓嚓嚓的声音；资产没有睡觉，他躺在床上，他聆听这样的声音，直到周围一切变得模糊，变得遥远，变得不需要他思考。他是Steve Rogers的武器，Steve Rogers对武器很好，保持它们的整洁，修理得当，总是小心翼翼地带在身上；他是Steve Rogers最重要的武器。

现在，Steve Rogers不用他战斗。Steve Rogers将武器放在黑暗与宁谧中，自己却在厨房里用铅笔摩擦纸张发出很细小的嚓嚓嚓的声音，Steve Rogers正享受这宁静。

资产还是不知道自己到底想要什么，但从此刻的感觉中，他知道这一定是其中一部分。

最终，他忘却了时间，他感到这是自己记忆里所做过的最任性，最奢侈的事情之一，甚至比Steve Rogers用手触碰他的记忆还要美妙——不过可能没有拥抱那么美妙吧，但至少十分接近，他心想。十分近似的幸福感。

“嗨，”Steve Rogers小声说，资产睁开眼睛。他不记得自己闭起眼睛了，但那不重要，Steve Rogers把他存放起来，现在又回来找他了。没有任何事情能与之相比。Steve Rogers坐在床边，朝他递出一个大杯子，资产好半天才意识到这是给自己的，但还没来得及接过Steve Rogers就误解了他的迟疑，转而把杯子直接送到他的嘴边。

资产喝了一口。他喝了一口。是肉汤，味道很薄，几乎淡而无味，是他有生以来尝过的最好吃的东西。Steve Rogers喂他全部喝完，又端来第二杯，资产又喝光了。

他的身体里面很热。

他已经忘记这种很热的感觉了。

“还需要我做什么吗？”Steve Rogers给他喝完第三杯后，低声问道；他拨开资产的刘海，细瘦的、微凉的手指擦过皮肤，资产的记忆里找不到这是什么感觉，可这明明是他记忆里确凿无疑的感觉。

“吻我。”他说，想着被别人的嘴唇碰到额头会怎么样，想着这样的要求大概很贪婪，但他不在乎。Steve Rogers不在乎他的要求是否贪婪所以他还有什么理由介意？

Steve Rogers伸过脑袋吻他，资产愣住了，那双嘴唇贴在了——不是额头，而是别的地方。

“好些了吗？”Steve Rogers问，脸上带着悲伤的、极浅的笑容。

“再吻一次。”资产立刻回答，并且无意识地抓住对方的胳膊。Steve Rogers的笑容里似乎少了几分悲伤，又靠近他。这次资产准备好了，他没有在嘴唇接触的时候脑子一片空白。他也没有回吻，但至少能平静地感受这个吻。

“过去点。”Steve Rogers说，资产立刻听话地往旁边挪。Steve Rogers爬上床，躺到他身边，没有把他继续往外推；资产的背脊象通了电，内脏象拧紧起来，胸口象被热乎乎的东西塞住了。他没有武器没有装备，Steve Rogers还愿意紧挨着他，战斗也好，待命也好，使用也好，怎样都——

Steve Rogers把毯子拉过两人头顶，又一次亲吻资产的嘴唇；资产软化了，资产全身发热地贴近这个吻。他回应着，心知自己的吻不得章法，可是Steve Rogers没有抱怨，他毫不踌躇地把手搭在他脱臼的肩膀上，更深地吻他。

感觉太好。

“我是你的。”资产喃喃着，他既沉重又轻盈，他不想离开这个温暖的小空间不想再去任何地方了，他希望能获得保证。获得承诺。“你认识我，我是你的。”

“我爱你。”Steve Rogers说，这句话竟比电击带给他的震撼更甚。

“你爱我。”资产重复道。他差点被这句话噎住，他把脸埋在对方肩膀上。Steve Rogers就用一条手臂环住他，揉弄他的头发。资产又抓住他后背还没干透的衬衫，他知道自己可以尽情地用力地抓住它，它不会坏，Steve也不会坏。爱着他的Steve。

Steve Rogers爱他。

“再来。”资产恳求着，Steve Rogers就更用力地揉他的头发，抚摸他的背脊。

“我爱你。”Steve Rogers说。资产被太多的感觉堵得哭不出来了，欲哭不能。他抬头，笨拙地用嘴唇贴住Steve Rogers的，Steve Rogers却毫不笨拙地回吻，按在他后背和揉弄他头发的手指将他箍得很紧。

“你爱我。”资产不断重复，他的话语落在两人唇舌间，Steve Rogers使劲吻他，象资产的话语也属于他似地吞掉那些话，象要将它们永远留在自己唇间，象他希望那会留下来似的。资产的一只手在Steve Rogers后腰握成了拳头，他趁另一只手没有做出什么不可饶恕的事情之前把它扭到背后。铁片和齿轮震动着，压力增强再减弱，终究还是乖乖待在资产摆放它的地方，而Steve Rogers用牙齿夹住他的下唇，轻轻地咬。

你爱我。资产没有再重复下去，因为Steve Rogers的双手已经表达出这个意思；他瘦巴巴的手指尖很用力地按着资产的头颅和背脊，抓得都有些痛了。资产不怀疑——哪怕一瞬，他也没有怀疑过——如果有谁能爱着一把武器，并理解和了然那是一把武器的事实，就只有Steve Rogers。

“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。”Steve Rogers在啃咬和亲吻间，在手指的抓挠间，一遍又一遍地呢喃。资产融化了，他烧起来了，他回吻，也回咬，Steve Rogers发出火热的喘息声，揉他的头发，他的脖子，他脱臼的肩膀；资产一直把金属手臂别在身后，用他有血有肉的那只手抚摸Steve Rogers弯曲的脊柱。他们接吻。他们不断接吻。

资产从来没有这么热过。比刚才喝了三杯肉汤还要热，比Steve Rogers拥抱他的时候还要热，比周围都是电光、肾上腺素飙升着、怀抱恐惧不断尖叫着——什么东西——的时候还要热。他是在尖叫什么人的名字吧，资产只能模糊地揣测，那回忆不太真切，不过，他无法想象自己尖叫Steve Rogers这个名字以外的东西。

“是的。”资产无意识地轻叹，无意识地朝对方靠近，突然，他清晰地感觉到自己的勃起，他不小心用那根东西顶着Steve Rogers的大腿了。他本能地僵硬起来……某种，某种已被遗忘的本能还是不知名的东西驱使。Steve Rogers挨着他的脖子甜蜜地叹息，把手伸到两人之间握住他的阴茎。资产惊讶地哽了一下，金属手在后面死死抓着床单，阴茎很渴切地跳动着；Steve Rogers套弄他一下，两下，然后——然后——

资产呜咽着射精了，他的脸埋在Steve Rogers颈窝里，试图忍耐那涌出眼睛沾湿脸颊的泪水。

“你想要这个，是吧。”Steve Rogers贴在他额角说道，声音低沉。他的手没有放开资产的阴茎，手指还松松地握住那根变软了的东西，资产的头脑太不清醒，不知道是该窘迫，还是道歉，还是……还是别的什么。

Steve Rogers做得好像很轻松，很自然，好像那是他意料之中的行为；资产觉得自己几乎，几乎能记起那样的过去。他不记得这叫什么，但他想起来了，他体内开始振动，开始变得奇怪，开始不知餍足。

“S——Steve。”资产艰难地说，声音仿佛窒息一般，Steve Rogers亲吻他的额角，用另一只手抚摸他的后颈。

“嗨，”他轻轻地说，“没事的，有我呢。你还想要什么吗？”

“Steve。”资产又说了一遍，柔软的嘤咛，他还能要什么？他壮着胆子用有血有肉的那只手臂紧拥住对方，Steve Rogers就又吻过他的额角，手指拨弄他的头发，并在床单上擦拭了湿黏的手；他稍微动了动，身体就压在资产身上，犹如拥抱——仿佛他不觉得资产个子比他大一倍，仿佛他不觉得这样好像摇摇欲坠的脚手架搭在一座被炸得半毁的教堂上。

资产没有多说什么。如果他开口，可能Steve Rogers会退回去的。

“Bucky。”Steve Rogers说，他拉开两人头顶的毯子，抚摸他的头发，他的肩膀。资产无法想象没有这样的抚摸自己怎么能活这么久——他不记得了，但他敢肯定自己一定为此痛不欲生，为此煎熬不断。“甜心，没事了，甜心。好了，放松，冷静一下，没事了。我哪里也不去。”

“甜心。”资产小声嘀咕，只知道把脸蹭在Steve Rogers的颈窝里。就当作他很甜蜜吧。就当作他还有心吧。

但他是Steve Rogers的武器，是被HYDRA偷走反过来对付Steve Rogers的武器，只不过Steve Rogers太了解这把武器了，从他手里活了下来。

资产抬起头把两人嘴唇撞到一块儿，他还是不知道要怎么做，不过Steve Rogers将这嘴唇的触碰变成了一个吻。他觉得自己以前肯定是知道的；Steve Rogers显然认为他知道怎么做，Steve Rogers十分轻松熟稔地吻他，那样自然而然地把手放在他身上。Steve Rogers对待他的方式，仿佛这是一把能够理解他的武器。

仿佛，他是一个理解他的人。

所以最令人迷惑的部分就是，资产想着，就是他居然真的能够理解。

他们亲吻彼此；资产思考着，分析着，回忆着如何去亲吻，Steve Rogers用身体拥抱资产的身体，他很耐心，耐心得象个圣人，象个背负了一个世纪的罪人，又象个经验丰富的指挥官等待他的狙击手，象个好人，等待他的朋友。还是说，他的……他的“甜心”。

Steve Rogers会永远等下去，资产理解了。

资产也已经等了整整一生。

Steve Rogers急躁而低沉地呻吟，资产的小腹火热地绞紧，他遵循失落许久的回忆，伸出一只手解开Steve Rogers的衬衫扣子，掀开衣服；他用那只有血有肉的手触碰衣服下面的血肉。细瘦的手指揪住他的头发，胳膊箍紧他的脖子；他不想他放开手，永远永远也不要放开。他的嘴唇从Steve Rogers的嘴上挪开，沿着他的下巴，喉咙，来到他锁骨的凹陷；他用手抚摸他的胸口，肋骨，Steve Rogers就叹息着，低吟着，辗转着，任由资产抚摸他，任由资产如何抚摸他。

资产不相信自己的金属手臂。他那只有血有肉的手已经在发抖了。

“Steve。”他很困难地说，Steve Rogers又叹息一声，温顺地镇定地躺在他身下不动。

“好咯，继续吧。”Steve Rogers喃喃着，甜蜜而低沉，带着鼓励；资产的背脊又是一阵颤栗。他亲吻Steve Rogers的胸口，用手指抚摸他的腹部，金属手臂则更用力地背在后面——用力地，牢牢地，有些痛了，金属和肌肉交接的地方被狠狠牵拉着——

Steve Rogers的手指滑下资产的背部，拉掉毯子，摸他的手背。资产因为震惊还是什么——别的——哽咽了一下，他哽咽着，脸贴着Steve Rogers的肚子，Steve Rogers就用他细过了头的手指与资产的金属手指交缠。资产没有感觉。他的金属手指没有触感，只有压感和辨析温度的能力。

资产没有感觉，但Steve Rogers的手指明确地与他的金属手指交缠，无比自信不会被捏断——Steve Rogers的手指，和资产的手指，交缠，大胆地，无惧地，忠实地——

资产又哭起来了，他的眼泪和断断续续的哽咽落在Steve Rogers的肚子上，后者握住他的手。

“有我在你身边，Buck。”Steve Rogers说，“没事了。你想要什么都行，记住这一点，好嘛？我哪都不去。”

“可你会的，”资产半是啜泣地喊道，他的脸就贴着微凹的肚子，靠着那棱角分明的胯骨，“你会的，你会的，你会的。”

Steve Rogers沉默，这沉默令人紧张，令人害怕；他细瘦的手指握得好紧，资产连一块金属片都不敢动，生怕割伤他。资产自己并不沉默，因为他哭得太厉害，难以克制随着眼泪一起往外冒的细小哽咽声。

“我会的。”Steve Rogers说。这好像是个问句，资产心想。几乎可以肯定是个问句。

“你会的。”他又说，含着眼泪声音也走调了。Steve Rogers的手指收得更紧，后颈的那只也是，指尖嵌进皮肤里。

“好，”Steve Rogers说，慢慢地呼出一口气，“我会的。然后，我会回来。”

资产抽泣着。

“为了你，无论发生什么事我都会回来。”Steve Rogers声音很低地发着誓；资产亲吻他的胸口，咬他，一手抓着他的腰，不太寄予信任的另一只则攥紧他的手指；他一路向下亲吻Steve Rogers的胸和腹，他不记得自己曾这样做过同时却深信已经这样做过无数次。“无论发生什么，无论事情变得多糟糕，你都要记住。你会没事的，因为我将为你而来。”

“我知道。”资产哽咽着，用单手笨拙地解开Steve Rogers的裤头。Steve Rogers抬起腰但资产根本无心把裤子全部拉下来，他直接就想——他想不起来，没有印象，但他知道该怎么做；他知道Steve Rogers为了他丢掉全部武器回来了，知道Steve Rogers爱他；他比什么都想证明Steve Rogers做得对。是的，丢开盾牌也好，回到他身边也好，爱他也好。包括现在，和他在一起，把他洗干净喂他吃东西把他放在床上并上来陪他，都做得对。

Steve Rogers总是对的，资产心想。也许有一部分记忆这样告诉他，也许，只是也许。

不管怎么说，要含住Steve Rogers的阴茎再自然不过了。

Steve Rogers呻吟起来，脑袋后仰抵着床单，资产又吸又含，专注地活动着口腔，把全部精神都集中在这件事上。就象做任务时那么专注，当然这不是任务。这是他身体暖和着，洗得干干净净，也被喂饱了以后，既不必担心下一次攻击又不必担心下一次爆炸的时候该做的事情。

某种幸福的事。

他喜欢的事。

资产都不知道自己还有“喜欢”这样的感觉。资产甚至不知道自己还能“喜欢”上什么。不过他喜欢这样，喜欢Steve Rogers给予他的信任，信任他蹭在他阴茎上的牙齿和握紧他手指的金属手指——信任资产靠过来的身体的每一部分。

“太棒了，Bucky，真要命，我的甜心。”Steve Rogers叹息着，他挺起腰，阴茎更深地插入资产的喉咙。资产差点噎住，不过还好——因为那只是个偶然，因为不知怎么地他记得该怎么做；资产也不确定是哪一个原因了。他喜欢被Steve Rogers的阴茎塞住，想再含多一点儿。他自己的阴茎擦碰着床单，沉甸甸的，半勃着；与床单的摩擦让他渴望Steve Rogers能再用手握住它，或者，Steve Rogers用嘴巴含住它，或者——

随便Steve Rogers给他什么，让他得到什么。

“上帝。”Steve Rogers的呻吟促使资产把老二往床上磨，本能地摇晃腰部寻求刺激。Steve Rogers抬起头看着他，双眼瞑暗，令人颤栗，资产就又把腰往床上磨蹭，嘴里发出难以名状的声音。Steve Rogers正看着他。资产习惯了别人的注视，他搞不懂为什么Steve Rogers的视线会让他皮肤发热，变紧，小腹抽搐，搞不懂怎么这比他阴茎受到的刺激还要刺激。

然后Steve Rogers碰了他的脸，紧紧回握他的手指。答案就很明显了。资产习惯被人注视，而只有Steve Rogers，看穿了他。

“你的样子真好看。”Steve Rogers低喃，拇指在资产湿润的大张的嘴角抹了一下，这证明了一点，如同证明了资产对Steve Rogers的每一项认知：Steve Rogers总是对的。Steve Rogers终将为了他回来。Steve Rogers想要他。“不过——等等，好吧，我还不想射，我还想要点别的。”

“好的。”资产喘息道，他立刻放开对方，迫不及待地点着头。Steve Rogers证明他每一次都是对的。“我也是，我也想要。”

“过来。”Steve Rogers扶着资产脱臼的肩膀，资产就靠过去。Steve Rogers亲吻他，一边膝盖抵着他的腰侧，还有一只手滑下他的背。资产觉得自己好像一滩水，又好像一把刀；他好像某种纯粹的，锐利的，闪耀的东西。怀抱目标的东西。

没有什么目标能与Steve Rogers给他的目标相比。资产心想。

“今天你想怎么做，甜心？你最喜欢怎么样？”Steve Rogers问道，他的声音又轻又温柔，他亲吻资产的下颌，抚摸他的身体。他仿佛在笑，又看起来不象是笑容。“这话听起来好不好？”

“我不——我不知道。”资产困难地回答，不确定地动了动。

“没关系，Buck，我们可以做点别的。”Steve Rogers告诉他，重新靠回床上；资产拼命摇头，他抓住对方的肩膀。他还想要更多，不管“更多”意味着什么。他不想要的是Steve Rogers的后退。

“不，”他说，“不，我是指——是指我不知道我……最喜欢什么……”

Steve Rogers凝视他许久，表情镇定自若但手指十分用力地扣住资产的腰。资产咬着嘴唇，忽然低下头；要承认自己又说错话实在太羞耻，明明脑海里空白的那一片是知道答案的。

除非是……最喜欢的。

“我最喜欢你。”资产急促地说，仍然垂着脑袋，都没完全明白自己说了什么，“我只想要你。我——求求你。”

“好，”半晌，Steve Rogers终于回答道，他的声音更轻，却更加更加地沙哑，“好的，Bucky。”

“还有那个，”资产说，视线闪烁着上抬，肩膀紧绷使得金属臂里的铁片也跟着紧绷，“用那个名字叫我。”

“Bucky，”Steve Rogers就这样叫了他一声，吻他，“想要看看你最喜欢的东西吗，Bucky？”

“是的，求求你。”资产说得吃力，眼睛变得湿润，变得模糊，他只好飞快眨眼。

“好。”Steve Rogers说完，推他的肩膀。资产顺从地放松身体，乖乖地跟随对方的指示；Steve Rogers让他仰面躺在床上，还拉过枕头垫在资产的脑后。这个动作毫无意义，毫无必要，这个动作让资产的胸口又堵住了。

大脑里有一部分在想，他快要受不住了，活不下去了。这样美好的事情，别说拥有，连浅尝辄止都太奢侈。这大概是Steve Rogers对他最后的好意，然后他就要被关进小黑屋省得再给人添麻烦，那样的话……资产觉得自己可以接受。Steve Rogers总会回来的，总有那么一天。在非常，非常遥远的未来，总有那么一天。他可以等。

他已经等过一生了。

接着Steve Rogers开始吻他，资产就忘记刚刚在想什么了。

“我爱你，Bucky。”Steve Rogers在亲吻间隙说，他声音低沉，说得好像很轻松，资产便也很轻松地在他身下软化，沉降。Steve Rogers亲吻他的嘴唇、下巴，手也摸进他的大腿；资产把后脑压进枕头里，咬住嘴唇。他用无法信任的那只手抓着头顶的床单，另一只手钻进Steve Rogers皱巴巴的短裤，搭在他的胯骨上。那里很暖，资产不想挪开手，就一直搭在那里。

“你爱我，Steve。”他喃喃地重复，品尝这个名字的发音，品尝这个名字带来的回忆和每次自己看着Steve Rogers时它清晰又自然地浮现出来的感觉——犹如明了Steve Rogers爱他，会回来找他一样地清晰和自然。

“是，我爱你。”Steve Rogers承认着，靠上来把一只手伸进床板和床垫之间，另一只手还在摸资产的大腿。他的手瘦削，冰凉——循环不好，资产分神注意到了——但是不管摸着哪儿都很舒服。Steve Rogers拿着一个半空的罐头回来，顶在腰上拧开盖子。他的手一挪开资产就发出失望的咕哝，然后——

他不记得这是个什么罐头，他甚至不记得有过这种罐头，也猜不出它的用途。上一秒Steve Rogers还为了拧开它而收回抚摸资产的手，下一秒，资产就明白了。

“啊啊。”他说，猛地吸了口气，Steve Rogers低头向他微笑，润滑后的手指在暗淡光线里显得亮晶晶的。资产不自觉地呻吟一声，赶紧咬住嘴唇克制了第二声。他竖起膝盖，脚跟撑在床垫上，他不太——不太确定自己做得对不对，但是他真的，真的希望自己做对了。

Steve Rogers俯下身体吻他，所以那一定是没错的。

资产回应他的吻，将可以信任的那条手臂环住Steve Rogers的肩膀，拉近他。Steve Rogers一边亲吻一边发出细小而满足的喟叹，手又一次钻进资产的腿间。他完全忽略资产的勃起，直接将两根润滑的手指伸到双球后面，带着热度，带着湿意按压那里的皮肤，资产哆嗦着，惊讶于自己那一部分身体竟如此敏感。

“感觉——我感觉到了。”他气息不稳地悄声说，找不到更合适的措辞。

“喜欢吗？”Steve Rogers问道，亲吻他的下颌。这是个问句，听起来又近似一个陈述句。他以前也问过这个问题，资产想——或者说，资产知道。

“喜欢。”他回答。Steve Rogers的手指继续往下，以指腹揉弄他的小洞，资产就呜咽着仰起头。Steve Rogers的手很冷，资产知道，但这样抚摸的时候并不觉得冷。完全，完全不冷。“是的，是的，我喜欢。”资产喘息着说，Steve Rogers的手指温柔地打转，弄得他整个身体都烧起来了，变轻了，象通了电，充满了活力，无比敏锐。好像那椅子。不，一点儿也不像。好像——

“放松，好吗？”Steve Rogers喃喃道。资产拼命回想要怎么放松。他成功了——不是想起来了什么，只是松弛下来。Steve Rogers的手指插入他，弯曲，转动，戳刺，资产小腹抽搐，阴茎弹了一下，他用上半身抵着床，抬起腰让Steve Rogers为所欲为。

资产不记得自己曾有这样的体验。资产深信他曾经有过。Steve Rogers是那么不容置疑，令他幸福满足得怯于触碰了；他的动作又如此熟稔，仿佛对资产自己也无法预计的颤抖和抽噎和回应太过了然于心。他们肯定做过这样的事。他们肯定做过无数次了。

资产从没有对自己失去的回忆缅怀太多。那不算什么，只是遗失的讯息，光是留下的回忆就已经足够麻烦。

可现在……此时此刻，头一回，资产觉得……资产感觉到……

他感觉被骗了。仿佛失去了某些真正有意义的东西。

Steve Rogers又插入一根手指，资产咬着牙齿，手指往床垫里抓，头顶上响起金属臂的齿轮调适的声音。他被骗了。他一直被欺骗。他应该知道这些的。应该记住这些的。他应该记得Steve Rogers专注时微蹙的眉，微张的唇，还有在他体内屈伸的手指，和在他身上轻盈的重量——那是他最喜欢的东西。

他应该记得Steve Rogers最喜欢的是什么才对。

“我要杀了他们。”资产梦呓般地说。Steve Rogers立刻看向他，手指弯曲，资产就叫喊起来，他实在控制不住，而且，就算他控制不住，也没人阻止。

要是谁想阻止他，就死定了。

“我爱你，Bucky。”Steve Rogers说，资产的胸口因这句话而火烧火燎。他居然在想杀人，居然在Steve Rogers触碰他的时候想着要杀人——他比武器更糟糕，因为武器不会“想”杀人——可Steve Rogers还能看着他，说出这样的话。

“是的。”他说，他突然对此深信不疑了，他将有血有肉的那只手贴到Steve Rogers平坦、瘦弱的胸口，寻找与自己一样火热的源头，他知道热度都来自那里，虽然感觉不到但他还是深信不疑。“那就是我最喜欢的。你爱我。”

Steve Rogers发出似笑又似哽噎的微弱声音，他再多加了一根润滑的手指进去。资产迎合他的手指，轻度的不适根本不值一提，只有很特别、很深层的一小部分，敏锐而警醒地体会这不适，同时又想“距离Steve Rogers上一次碰我，已经这么地久了”。

资产不确定这一部分算是什么。不是旧时的回忆，亦非灌输的理念。当然他不愿多虑，因为Steve Rogers正张开他体内的手指，正在亲吻他，这些可绝对要比其他事情重要得多。他在手指和亲吻的作用下颤抖，身体热得再也不会冻起来了——再有谁用冰淹没他，冰块会融化，冷冻仓也会燃烧殆尽；Steve Rogers将会出现在那里拯救他，因为，Steve Rogers，终将为他而来。

那才是真理。

Steve Rogers的手指在资产的小洞里左按右按，资产呻吟，Steve Rogers的唇齿厮磨着资产的喉咙，资产就露出咽喉，把腿张得更开。Steve Rogers一边亲吻一边叹息，手指交错。他的动作并不温柔，但又已经是他迄今为止最温柔的一面。

资产在想一个个子更高大的男人，长着一样的脸，动作总是很小心，很克制；他在想自己的反应会不会不一样呢。当然不一样，不是吗？他觉得应该不一样。

可是他最喜欢的是现在这样。

这一切都不会毫无来由。

“Bucky。”Steve Rogers呼唤他，抽出了手指，资产因他的离去而皱起脸，觉得——怪异。过于敏感。

又有点被抛弃的感觉；即使Steve Rogers就在眼前。

“Steve。”他说，反刍这个名字。Steve Rogers压过来，资产就吻他，抬起身体吻他，抬起手搭在他的后颈，感觉那过于凸起的脊柱。有点侧弯，他迷糊地想，无法分辨这究竟来自回忆还是刚刚才辨识出的缺陷。即使在他由血肉组成的手掌下，那脊柱也太易折了，如此脆弱。

“你准备好了吗？”与脆弱无缘的Steve Rogers问。资产点头，他不管自己有没有准备好，他心想，不管花多久他也无法准备好迎接Steve Rogers。

不过那不是眼下问题的重点。

“好吧。”Steve Rogers后退了一点儿，他用手掌贴着资产的腰，资产就乖乖地，顺从地翻身俯卧，随着Steve Rogers的指示抬高臀部。他用金属手抓着床头，另一只手落在后脑，然后Steve Rogers吻他脖子后面，然后——然后。

“Steve。”资产在Steve Rogers插入时抽气，耸起肩膀整个身体向对方靠——那是出于记忆还是本能还是贪婪的渴望呢，资产不知道，也无心思考。Steve Rogers的阴茎在他身体里。

“我在。你很乖，没事了，Buck。我在。”Steve Rogers喘得厉害，沙哑地说。他很慢地摇晃臀部往前推，深入地摩擦到了资产从来没有意识到还存在着的部位。资产的眼睛发花了，比被人狠揍一拳还要恍惚。

“是的，”他呼吸急促，手指使劲抓着床垫，“是的，是的，是的，我会很乖，很听话，Steve。”这一次，他是一把瞄准了正确目标的武器——是一把属于他真正主人的武器。主人会——会照顾他，会，会——

“我爱你。”Steve Rogers说，亲吻他不怎么对称的肩胛骨。资产哭叫起来。

Steve Rogers短而快地抽插，插得资产不断地哭叫，发出溃不成声的呜咽，插得他啜泣连连，暴露出了所有的裂隙和弱点。Steve Rogers从容不迫地击溃那每一点，他的喘息有点沙哑，放得很慢；从来，资产都没喜欢过一个自己不了解却反而掌握他全部的人，他总是遇到一些自己不怎么认识，却偏偏熟悉他每一件事的人。

Steve Rogers让他觉得可以这样袒露出来，可以毫不遮掩自己的弱点。

“Steve。”资产呻吟，贴着床单扭动着，努力克制自己不要幅度太大——不要把背后那个人甩下去；尽管Steve Rogers的动作沉稳而耐心，他的身体可不怎么强壮，没有压着他，让他无法动弹。仅仅因为资产愿意臣服在他身下。“Steve。”

“嗨，是我。我在这儿。”Steve Rogers回答，声音粗重，张开手指掰过资产的臀瓣，阴茎刺得更深，仿佛在资产的尾椎点起一把火。

“你在。”资产哽噎着，把脸埋进枕头里。他全身都着火了，他的脊柱在烧，皮肤灼烫难当，眼睛也好热。“你在这里，Steve，你在——”

“为你而来了，不是吗？”Steve Rogers温柔地说。资产破碎地啜泣，手里的毯子都撕坏了。

“是的。”他哭着，抖得更厉害，在Steve Rogers缓慢的、耐心的抽插和吹在他后颈的凌乱的呼吸之下，在他们身体紧密的结合之下，“是的，你回来了，是的，你总是会来。他们不会得到我，我是你的。”

“没错。”Steve Rogers说，随着下一次插入重重地哼了一声。资产立刻竖起耳朵，听那呼吸的艰涩，但Steve Rogers更用力地撞击他，阴茎进得太深，于是资产那点隐约的回忆就又被撞散了。

“求求你。”他哀求道，那样自然而然。哀求也好，撕破的毯子也好，Steve Rogers阴茎的进出也好——一切。全部。Steve Rogers聆听他的哀求，亲昵地贴着他的背让阴茎深入——资产觉得自己好像被牢牢地压着，好像真的有这样的感觉，尽管他可以很轻易就翻身把Steve Rogers掀下去，推倒在地，甚至趁他还没爬起来就逃之夭夭——

但他不想。他不想逃，此时此刻是他最不想离开的时刻；在他被下药，全身瘫软，被电击弄得迷茫的时候，在他——在他为数不多的记忆里；在他回想自己其他的……愿望时。他还记得自己总是在想，真不想上战场，不想躲在那条沟渠里，不想被关在那个地方，不想干那没出路的工作，不想——

可现在，此刻，这个地方——是他确确实实渴望停留的地方。

无论他是谁，都渴望停留在这里。

“告诉我。”资产啜泣着，身体陷在床垫里，泪流满面。他不知道自己想听见什么，不过Steve Rogers会明白的。Steve Rogers了解他，不利用这优势让他坐在那个椅子上，或者叫他瞄准目标；Steve Rogers把被人偷走的他带回来，给他这样的感觉。

“我爱你，Bucky。”Steve Rogers又一次证明他是对的。又一次，每一次，该死的每一次。资产死死闭上发烫的眼睛，抓住毛毯，破损的丝絮缠在金属间。他试图再把臀部抬高一点，试图被侵犯得更深，更多。Steve Rogers毫不迟疑地给了他，用力插入，把他填满，给他最喜欢的。资产继续哭喊，织物继续被撕裂，Steve Rogers的阴茎让他那么地热，再也无法被冷冻仓冰封了。

Steve Rogers让他变得好起来。

想到这里资产就高潮了。是一阵突如其来的，强烈得令他战栗不已的感觉。Steve Rogers继续操干，阴茎始终插在他体内，双手抚遍他的全身。Steve Rogers让他悸动难忍，让他呜咽，尖叫，哭泣，让他融化成了一团，只会抽噎而完全、根本不想停止。

“Steve。”他呜呜地叫，毯子攥在手里大概又坏了不少地方，不过他不介意，“Steve，Steve，Steve，啊，啊，啊Steve——”

32557038，高潮时他没有缘由地想到这串数字，迷惑不解它是什么意思。是旧代码还是什么暗号吧，也许。无所谓。没什么重要的。Steve还在他体内，呼吸粗重地吹拂着，弯着腰靠在他后背上，手指嵌进肉里，他——

“Stevie。”资产喘着气，吐出一个不一样的发音。Steve Rogers插进来，抵在他丑陋的，布满疤痕的错位的肩胛间呻吟；资产又哭起来。太多了。太好了。他哪里有资格得到这些，他不该得到，他没理由——他不能——

他硬得不行。他觉得自己再也不会疲软了。他还勃起着，Steve Rogers的勃起则插着他，他——他还想——

“求求你我还要。”他急促地哀求，脸贴着枕头和床单、他犹如Steve Rogers用身体搭建的脚手架下的那一片废墟，仿佛还有修葺的价值，花费时间和精力的价值，还有——还有任何价值似的。“求你，再来，Steve，求你不要停，让我好起来，让我为了你好起来。”

“你很好。”Steve Rogers在资产的后背落下这样的话；资产猛力点头，泪水从眼睛里流出来，流进藏匿他的枕头里。

“我想要变好，真的，想要，帮帮我。”他恳切地说，鼓起勇气用力把身体往后顶，迎合对方的抽插。Steve Rogers开始闷哼，手指划过资产的皮肤，资产知道他没有那么大的力气留不下淤青，却渴望受伤，渴望疤痕；他想要有记号，有证据。“爱我，爱我，让我成为一个好人。”

“你很好。”Steve Rogers发誓般地说，灼热而气息不稳，资产无比相信他的话。

“最喜欢了，”他含糊地咕哝，声音有一半堵在毯子里，“最喜欢你了，Stevie。”

Steve Rogers尖锐却动情地抽了口气，他高潮了，指甲很重地抠进资产的皮肤，插到他的最深处。他全射在里面，全部，资产将喜悦的呜咽留给枕头，渴望再这样来一百次，一千次，无数次，直到身体能对此熟识于心。

然后，还要更多，他知道Steve Rogers会答应的。

“别拔出去。”一感觉Steve Rogers的抽插变慢他就着急地说，Steve Rogers在他身上呻吟，没有抽出去而是直接就倒在他身上。资产慢慢地下沉，身体承载对方的重量，逐渐平伏在床上；他虚弱而困倦，不过其实他还可以撑着膝盖那样保持几个小时抬高臀部的姿势，那远远比不上他最艰难的任务。

不过躺下来感觉也很好。Steve Rogers轻盈的体重覆在他的背部，暖洋洋的；他自己的体重则将阴茎压在湿黏的床单上；他想要扭动，磨蹭，舒服得都快战栗了——是的。确实。感觉确实很好。

“Bucky。”Steve低低地叫他，拨开资产后颈的发丝。他的手指再度抓住床单。“你感觉怎样？”

“喜欢被你爱。”战栗之后资产回答道，前额顶着枕头，“你对我真好。”

Steve Rogers笑了，象听了一个不觉得好笑的笑话之后发出毫无幽默感的轻叹；他的手从旁边抚上资产的身体，资产就舒展开来，并重新呼吸急促。真舒服。Steve Rogers的手总是让他这么舒服，阴茎插在里面也很舒服——宛如那是一个最贴切的归属；虽然变软了，还是再合适不过。资产认为自己能理解为什么最喜欢做这个了。

“你才刚射。还两次呢！”Steve Rogers说，带着些许笑意；资产咬着嘴唇努力不去扭动。

“我还硬着。”他说。Steve Rogers的呼吸一窒。

“你——”他开口，双手撑在床上，资产紧张起来。

“别拔出去，”他脱口而出，“喜欢你在里面。想要你留在里面。”

“好，好。”Steve Rogers深呼吸，然后把嘴唇贴在资产的脊柱上，手指滑到他的下面。“你硬着？”

“是的。”资产哆嗦了一下，承认道，背脊反射性地在Steve Rogers的嘴唇下弓起来。

“你还想高潮？”Steve Rogers又问。资产激烈点头。高潮意味着Steve Rogers继续抚摸他，继续碰他，留下更多证据。他哪里能拒绝。

但只要他想，拒绝也可以。Steve Rogers会允许他拒绝。

“好。”Steve Rogers说，吻他的后颈，那个只被别人用电击枪和警棍殴打过的地方。资产轻轻地附和他，得到了十分温柔的爱抚。Steve Rogers的手温柔地按着他的腰。资产花了一分钟理解到Steve Rogers是在引导他，便挨着枕头又呜咽了一声，在那只手的按压下磨蹭起床单。床单被他的精液弄得粘乎乎的，很棒。

他想到Steve Rogers射在自己身体里的精液，更棒了。

Steve Rogers没有挪开，不过他的阴茎已经软掉了，按下资产身体时也滑出体外。资产忍不住失望的低吟。Steve Rogers跪坐在他后面，另一只手的手指插进去。

“这样好些吗？”他问，资产重重点头，往后摇晃。不管哪里只要碰到Steve Rogers的手就会好，他想，不管是做什么都好。

而显然手指插入是最棒的。

“来吧，Buck，来吧。”Steve Rogers靠着他的肩膀说——是健全的那只还是脱臼的那只，都不重要了。他跟随Steve Rogers的手摇晃臀部，向后纳入更多的手指，并完全遵照Steve Rogers给予的压力轻缓地磨蹭床单，他沉浸在这样的行为里。他在这儿。很安全。“来吧，甜心。”

“我在，”资产喘息着，手指扣在床沿，“我在，和你一起。”

“是的，那就对了。”Steve Rogers告诉他，稍微用力地捏了把他的腰。资产就跟着用力磨蹭，他恍惚而陶醉，动情而热烈，他的头发都被汗黏在一起，手也不住用力，皮肤热得可以融化掉冰。Steve Rogers压着他，感觉那么完美。“你和我在一起，Bucky。你总是和我在一起，不论你身处何方。”

“你爱我。”资产叹道，火热的满足的情潮涌上皮肤，渗入骨头，“我是你的，我属于你。”

“永远。”Steve Rogers沙哑地发誓，插在资产小洞里的手指弯曲着，“你永远是我的。”

“是你的。”资产幸福极了，他加了一点点力道磨蹭下半身，就那样，被Steve Rogers的手按着腰，Steve Rogers的手指插着小洞，在Steve Rogers的床上又一次高潮。有些不一样的是，这一回高潮更长，更慢，更火热。他象燃烧的焰火。他不记得焰火燃烧是什么样，不是很肯定，在脑海里——这想法，在他脑海中，再正确不过。

他一直呻吟，呜咽，发出短促的低叫，Steve Rogers牢牢抓着他，呼吸很重地吹着他的背。然后Steve Rogers放开他了，转而握住他的手，资产又叫。

“上帝，Bucky。”Steve Rogers躺到他旁边，声音很沙哑。资产又情不自禁地竖起耳朵听那艰涩的呼吸，不过一会儿之后Steve Rogers就恢复了些。他把手搭在资产后腰上休息着，那是恬静而安宁的感觉，资产在这恬静和安宁下十分地暖和，他等待着。

他喜欢被Steve Rogers的手控制。

“好了。”Steve Rogers的呼吸平稳下来，只有略微一点点不规则的哮鸣音，资产不自觉将其记录为正常范围内的参数。Steve Rogers的脸还红着，不过不再那么吓人。他的手从资产的后腰上行到背部，资产就摇晃着发出甜软的哼叫——他操他的时候就喜欢听那个，果然，Steve Rogers的呼吸又是一窒。“操，Bucky，刚才真是……没想到你这么一会儿就能高潮这么多次。”

他还可以再来，资产看着Steve Rogers的脸想道。如果是和Steve Rogers在一起他可以连续高潮一整晚。不过显然Steve Rogers做不到，所以他也不吭声，只是闭上眼睛。他觉得好温暖，非常惬意，完全不想动弹。之后Steve Rogers会叫他别再干躺着，应该会，不过暂时他想继续感受这一刻。

“你那样子真美，Buck。”Steve Rogers低语，资产毫不费力地靠着枕头笑了，脚趾都因受到称赞而卷曲。Steve Rogers推推资产的腰，让他仰躺，然后用粘乎乎的床单擦掉他大腿和肚子上的精液，卷起来丢到一边，再把被扯破的毛毯拉过来盖在两人身上。资产象做梦般地看着他，被认真妥帖地安置实在太高兴了，为了能长久地使用他，而这样细致入微地照顾他。

那是多么幸福的感觉。

“你爱我。”他小声说，彻底心满意足。完美的一句话。Steve还在忙着弄毯子，瞥了他一眼。

“是的。”他说，“我永远爱你。”

“真好。”资产的脸上浮现出一抹笑容。他很迟钝地感觉到自己的表情——从旧的录像里，他有学过，但总是学不像。现在感觉正好，Steve Rogers的眼神也没有变。如果他做错了，Steve Rogers会知道的。

“睡一会儿，嗯？”Steve Rogers说，他紧挨着资产没有受伤的那侧身体躺下，毯子拉过肩膀。“然后——到早上我们再弄明白这件事，好吗？”

“然后我就可以回去。”资产嘀咕着，闭上眼睛。他得离开……他觉得他必须离开。这是必然的。虽然记忆很模糊，这个事实却是必然的。

“你不是非走不可，你可以呆在这里，想留多久是多久，Bucky。”Steve Rogers告诉他，握紧他的金属手。“如果你无法停留，也永远可以再回来。”

资产笑了。笑容还是很轻松。他也还是觉得很安全。

“对，”他说，小心地，谨慎地回握，“如果我回不来，你就来找我吧。”

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
